<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Somebody I Used to Know by ChasetheWindTouchtheSky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732289">Somebody I Used to Know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasetheWindTouchtheSky/pseuds/ChasetheWindTouchtheSky'>ChasetheWindTouchtheSky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, angst with happy ending, here we go again, season 7, you clicked on it, you knew it was my fic, you only have yourself to blame'</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasetheWindTouchtheSky/pseuds/ChasetheWindTouchtheSky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Clarke discovered Bellamy was taken by the people in Bardo, all rationale left her mind. There was only one thing she could focus on: Get. Him. Back. What she didn’t prepare herself for was a man with not only no recognition of her, but an antagonism that will end her life. But Clarke knows only one thing to be true after all this time: they are only strong together.</p><p>Season 7!AU where Clarke finds Bellamy, but he’s not the man that she fell in love with. In fact, there is a target on her head and she didn’t ever expect Bellamy to pull the trigger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Somebody I Used to Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello loves! </p><p>I know that I should be working on other things, but there has been a theory running around the fandom about brainwashed!Bellamy and I could handle it. If last season was all about saving Clarke, maybe this season is all about saving Bellamy? As someone who really enjoyed the void!Stiles plotline, I had to give this one a go. I mean, would it be a season of the 100 without me writing a canon divergence in the meantime? </p><p>Season 5 was Then Hope Flew Away, Season 6 was The Price of Peace, and finally…? Season 7 is now Somebody I Used to Know. My loves, let’s do this. One. Last. Time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">CHAPTER ONE</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Clarke</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The man named Leander fell in love with Hero. Her beauty outshone anything he ever saw. The moment his eyes cast upon hers, it was over. He would never fall for anyone again.</p><p> </p><p>Leander did everything he could to get to her. Hero cast a light so he could find her, drawing him to her. Calling him home.</p><p> </p><p>Except the world was not kind. The world had bigger plans, throwing storm after storm, tearing the two apart. One fateful night, as Leander tried to swim to her, a terror of a storm brewed, casting Leander aside. The waves pulled him away from Hero – away from his love.</p><p> </p><p>There were oceans between them.</p><p> </p><p>Leander did everything he could to swim to her.</p><p> </p><p>Hero lit the way.</p><p> </p><p>These are sad stories, of lost love and dimmed light. Stories which leave nothing more than waves in the dark.</p><p> </p><p>With his hands breaking above the surface of the water, Leander called out to Hero. Hero couldn’t hear him. All she could do is light the way, and hope one day, he would find her.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“We need to maintain order here.”</p><p> </p><p>“How can we stay here if we know they took Bellamy?”</p><p> </p><p>“This entire place is on the precipice of collapse!” Indra’s shouting, but Clarke isn’t able to focus on it. Ever since the man told her that they had Bellamy, her mind had been adrift to sea. She couldn’t focus on anything in front of her, any of the arguments. She looks up to where Raven’s shouting something, trying to bait Indra into losing her cool. Indra doesn’t, although the woman throws her a look that Clarke wonders if Raven feels it in her bones. “We do not have the time or resources to send a—”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Gaia, for that.” Miller grumbles, scowls.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke throws him a look and he rolls his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“We cannot stay while Bellamy taken! Echo, Gabriel—” Raven’s shouting.</p><p> </p><p>“Indra, you’re in charge.”</p><p> </p><p>When Clarke speaks, the noise quiets. She stands without warning, people flinching as she does so. Turning to Indra, Clarke continues, “There’s no one I would trust to keep the peace more than you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Clarke,” Indra says, her words careful. “I don’t follow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Indra, I will be joining a force to get our people back.”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as she says the words, everyone starts talking all at once. It’s a mass of noise, none louder than Miller, who storms over to where she is, snapping, “You have got to be kidding me with this!”</p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t take the bait. Clarke remains calm, her head high.</p><p> </p><p>They’ve been through a lot together. Clarke wasn’t sure what their lives would be. She didn’t think the two of them would ever find a time to be romantic, the Universe doing everything in its power to keep them apart. She remembers the way he held her after bringing her back to life. Her hands gripping his shirt, never wanting to let go.</p><p> </p><p>Never wanting to let go.</p><p> </p><p>She can still feel him.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe that was their punishment after everything. To be apart, though desperately wanting to be together. Well, maybe just her. She knows Bellamy loves Echo. She will hold him close to her regardless, not in reality, but in her heart. <em>Together</em>.</p><p> </p><p>She snaps back everyone shouting.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Enough!”</em> Clarke rarely raises her voice, but she can’t stand to listen to is any longer. Her hands are trembling, so she puts them behind her, trying not to give the slightest sign of any weakness. She feels herself cracking, like a piece of glass that’s losing its integrity before her eyes. “Enough.” She states calmer, sucking in a breath. “I will join the force in order to go to find Bellamy. Anyone who would like to join me can come. Indra, you’re in charge here. I trust that you can keep the peace and work with the different groups in order to come together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Clarke, be <em>reasonable</em>.” Indra states, moving closer to her. “It is the duty of the Commander to—”</p><p> </p><p>“I am <em>not</em> the Commander.” Clarke snaps.</p><p> </p><p>Indra recoils, something she doesn’t do. Clarke doesn’t flinch. She tells herself that she has to be unmovable. She already lost control and she can’t again. The only way people will take her seriously is if she doesn’t break. “Clarke, I know—”</p><p> </p><p>“You will not change my mind. I’ve left Bellamy once, and I have no intention of doing it again. As Monty expressed, we must learn from our mistakes.”</p><p> </p><p>The room falls silent.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke doesn’t like talking about it. Clutching the Rover outside of the Bunker, knowing that she was condemning him to death. It never leaves her mind. Like Mount Weather, like the Dropship. Her eyes are watering. Thinking about everyone she’s lost.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going, and no one will ever convince me out of it. I know we can’t lose many people here, but I refuse to lose another person. I refuse to lose…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My person.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t say it.</p><p> </p><p>No one argues.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Clarke stands in her tent, all her possessions in front of her. Her backpack empty, mind full. Her assortment of guns are everywhere, Clarke trying to determine what she should bring.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a lot things she never told anyone. Not Madi, not her mom, none of the Delinquents.</p><p> </p><p>It happened early, and it happened often. Something she looks back on the days with fondness, with sorrow, with longing.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke remembers the first time it happened, at the dropship all those days ago.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What the hell are you doing?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Clarke had been trying to pitch her tent for a couple minutes, but the wind was rushing through the Dropship lands too strong for her to do anything. When she looks up, she sees the man who spent all his time pushing every button she ever had. Bellamy looms over her, his arms crossed and face angry. “What have I done now to piss you off?” Clarke asks, wiping the rain from her face. Her bones are tired, her mind tired, her brain just wants to shut off. “Because honestly, I can’t handle it right now.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Why isn’t your tent pitched?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Clarke fumbles with her tent, the bars trembling in her hand. Her skin is turning a deep blue, and she can’t keep steady. “Because, Bellamy!” Clarke shouts, throwing the iron rods on the ground. She leaps to her feet, the rain pouring on her face. When she is back on her feet, challenging Bellamy, she realizes how exhausted she is. She opens her mouth to scream at him, to tell him that she does not have time for this, that she’s been stitching Delinquents all day. But then she closes it. Lifting her hand up, she goes to gesture, but it hits her all at once.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Instead, her hand presses against his chest and she feels everything hit her all at once. She falters, and does something she’s never done before. Pressing her forehead against his chest, all the fight goes out of her. She leans against his chest and says, “I was busy today.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Bellamy clearly doesn’t know what to do. His hands are at his side and hover at her waist. Then, he places his hands on her shoulders awkwardly. Clarke can’t help but smile into his armor. “Uh,” he states and she knows he doesn’t know what to do with himself. She would snap at him if it weren’t so endearing. “What?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Clarke pulls away. “I didn’t have time.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“What have you been sleeping with then?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ve been sleeping in the Dropship with the patients.” Clarke says, pulling away. “In case anything happened. But I just…” She closes her eyes. “I just need a moment. I-I—” Clarke licks her lips. “I’ve been in solitary over a year, I’m not used to this many people. I-I—”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Bellamy kisses her.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>It takes a couple seconds before she registers what’s going on and the fact that she’s kissing back. Then reality hits. “What the hell are you doing?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I dunno. You look like you could use a bit of fun. Somethin’ stupid.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Clarke makes a face, but she can’t help but laugh. “Are you calling yourself something stupid?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Why not? You do.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Clarke feels the rain on her face. “What?” She laughs. “What are you talking about?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Bellamy stretches a smile. “Come with me, Princess.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“What? To your tent?” Clarke asks, making a face. “Absolutely not!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Why? You afraid of what you’ll do?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I am having sex with you, Bellamy?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Bellamy bursts out laughing. “Who ever said anything about sex?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You did!” Clarke knows she sounds irrational, but she can’t help herself. “You did with your… mouth!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Bellamy rolls his eyes. “Come on, Clarke. It doesn’t have to be like that. You were just freaking out and I thought I’d put my skills to use. I’m talking about sleeping. There’s no way you’ll get that up in this weather. I have a tent. I know you’d prefer to be alone, but I figure one is better than everyone.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>That’s how it started.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>A tornado, a kiss, and then a tornado inside her.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She found herself going to Bellamy’s tent more and more, waiting for everyone to be gone. Even when he had company, he would make them leave. Mutter an excuse about strategy, about needing to talk to Clarke about the war. As soon as the girls would leave, he would open the bed and she would crawl in. Sometimes just fall asleep. Sometimes she would curl up next to him. Bellamy would always drape an arm over her.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She felt safe.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>There were nights when they didn’t say anything. The wind of the night would wash over them and Clarke would be grateful that she had someone to hold onto. There were other nights they fought. Screamed at each other – usually after Clarke’s stubbornness or Bellamy’s temper. They would scream and shout and Clarke could even hear the footsteps near their tent skitter away.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Then… they would embrace. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Clarke wasn’t sure when the disdain turned into something more. She found herself drawn to him, yearning for him to hold her when the world felt too painful for her to bear. There were mornings she would wake up, his leg draped over her body and breath against her neck. Clarke thought that she could be happy with this. Just moments of silence, with someone she trusted. It may never go any further, but they could be happy.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>If the world let them.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>It happened again and again. When she stood outside Arkadia after Mount Weather, Clarke thought about staying with him. Staying with Bellamy. All the nights they spent together. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She could feel safe.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>When he pleaded with her to come into Arkadia, she dreamt about it. She dreamt about it many nights after. Often, in the middle of the forest with nothing to protect her, she would imagine his arms around her, protecting her from the wind. From the downpour of rain that froze her bones. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>From herself.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clarke is brought back to the present, the guns laid out on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,”</p><p> </p><p>Startling, Clarke whirls around to see Miller, decked out in his Delinquent clothes. She smiles at him. She isn’t sure if it’s because she’s scared or feeling alone, but she rushes over to where he is and wraps Miller in a hug. If he’s surprised, Miller doesn’t show it. His arms band around her and he pulls her close. Clarke shuts her eyes and for a moment, she pretends she’s not alone in the world.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t let go first. He holds Clarke as long as she wishes.</p><p> </p><p>When they finally break apart, both need to scrub under their eyes. “I know it goes without saying, but I’m in. For whatever it takes to get them back, I’m in.” Miller states. “I have your back.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Clarke says, nodding. She can’t stop scrubbing under her eyes. “You know, Bellamy and I went on this trip once. Just the two of us. First time we were really alone. He told me something I’ll never forget.”</p><p> </p><p>Miller frowns. “What did he say?”</p><p> </p><p>“He said, if anything was ever to happen to him, to keep you close. To trust you.” Clarke says. Miller is taken aback, his eyes wide. “He trusted you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“N-No,” Miller says. “Not anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes he does.” Clarke presses. “You know that’s why it hurt so much. With both of us.”</p><p> </p><p>Miller looks up, sharp.</p><p> </p><p>“I know that you and I lost touch a bit, after Praimfaya.” Clarke says, placing a hand on his arm. “And there was stuff we haven’t talked about. But if it needs to be said, I trust you. I choose you. And I want you to know, you’re my family now.”</p><p> </p><p>Miller doesn’t say anything for a moment. He stares where Clarke is touching him. “Clarke,” he breathes.</p><p> </p><p>It’s his turn to pull her in a hug. “I got you,” he says quietly. “I got you, Clarke.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” She whispers back to him.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Raven figured out how to get to what they called Bardo quicker than Clarke was prepared for. Sure, they never had much time to plan things, but it was much quicker than she expected. One minute they were planning everything, and then the next, she was standing at some orb, Raven preparing them to find him.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke did everything she could to make the transition easier, a voice in the back of her mind telling her to stay. But she can’t for the longest time she put duty over her heart and for the first time in her life, she’s done with that.</p><p> </p><p>“So, are you sure this will get us to Bellamy?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Raven states.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why are we here?” Murphy snaps, waving his hands up.</p><p> </p><p>“Murphy, enough!” Raven snaps. “I don’t know because this is tech I’ve never seen before. But it’s our only option.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, our only option.” Murphy muses. “What I used to say to all the girls…”</p><p> </p><p>Raven snorts. “What girls?”</p><p> </p><p>Emori steps up. “Yeah, what girls?”</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, there’s enough of me to go around—”</p><p> </p><p>“We really don’t have time for this.” Clarke says. “We need to get going and if Raven says it’s our best bet, then I trust her.”</p><p> </p><p>Raven turns, her eyes vulnerable and open. She clears throat. “Anyways, the most activity comes from this planet, which makes me think it’s the hub. It’s my best guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh guess—”</p><p> </p><p>“Raven’s best guess is good enough for me, Murphy.” Clarke says sharply, casting him a severe look. “I’m ready for whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>Murphy opens his mouth once more and Clarke shuts him off with a look. She doesn’t have time for whatever happened between the two of them. “Raven, are you ready?”</p><p> </p><p>The woman nods, pressing something.</p><p> </p><p>A bright green swirl of smoke appears before them and Clarke looks at it. She stares at it, thinking of everything before. Her mind wanders to the moment in the cell when he came back to earth. When she thought she was finally home.</p><p> </p><p>The Eligius put her in the cell, unscrewing the collar around her neck. She stared at the wall, telling herself that she just imagined Bellamy. Her mind did something to protect herself. Then he was there in front of her and she was touching him – holding him – making sure she was alright.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You’re really here,” she breathes, touching his face. Bellamy brings his own hand up to covers hers and she leans into it. “I’m dreaming.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re not.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She smiles into his palm, pressing her lips against his skin. “Nope, this is all a figment of my imagination. I can’t decide if I want it to stop or not.” Her voice cracks.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Clarke, it’s me. I’ve got you.” Bellamy says, bringing her closer. “I-I can’t…. I can’t believe you’re here.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Clarke shuts her eyes, fully expecting when she opens them back up, that Bellamy will be gone. But he isn’t. She looks at him and he’s there. She looks down, and he there. She squeezes his hand. “Did you really think a wave of fire would be able to take me down.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I-I don’t know why I did.” He laughs, placing his hand on the back of her head and pulling her close so their foreheads touch. “Why did I ever question you?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Why did you?” Clarke asks, her chest heaving. Her fingers run down his chest and she pulls him closer. “You’re actually here.” Placing her hand on his cheek, she smiles at him, tears in her eyes. “I waited for you.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Bellamy recoils a bit, emotional himself. “What?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I waited for you and you’re here. I’m home.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Clarke.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He was her home.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Clarke?”</p><p> </p><p>Miller stands behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder. “You okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Clarke states, staring at the anomaly. “At least, I will be.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Clarke takes in a breath, the world greeting her with a sharp coolness. She blinks, feeling the ice against her skin. She breathes and her breath wafts around her, icy and cold.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck is going on?” Murphy cries out, peering around.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke startles at the new people, even though she knew they were coming. A part of her wonders if anyone should’ve come with her – if she should’ve tried to find him by herself. People start to appear around her and Clarke tells herself she can’t fall apart. She wants to scream, she wants to shout – but there’s no time.</p><p> </p><p>She won’t lose anyone else.</p><p> </p><p>Once she’s certain everyone’s around her, Clarke turns to Raven. “Alright, what do we do next.”</p><p> </p><p>Raven stills. “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, what do we do next?” Clarke asks, waving her hands around the terrain. “Where do we go?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know!”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean, you don’t know!” Miller shouts, marching over to where she is. “You’re the one who always has a stick up your ass about how much you know! Where the fuck do we go?”</p><p> </p><p>“I never said anything about knowing where we would go! I said this planet would be our best shot!” Raven snaps, jamming her finger in Miller’s chest. Miller stiffen, his eyes murderous. “If you want this responsibility, then you take it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, Reyes, I have a lot of things to say to you and—”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Clarke shouts, shoving herself between the two of them. “We’re not doing this right now! We’re on the same side and for the first time, we’re going to fucking act like it!”</p><p> </p><p>A quiet wafts over the land.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah,” Jordan breathes. “My mom said that it’s bad to swear.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, <em>that’s</em> what you should be focusing on.” Murphy drawls.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know! I never really have seen Clarke mad and it’s scary!”</p><p> </p><p>“You have no idea.”</p><p> </p><p>“Enough!” Clarke shouts. “I’ve had it! We are trying to make a life for ourselves and have enough enemies to start dipping our toes in the pool of each other! We have one objective here – we are rescuing our friends. Any quarreling stops now! Do you understand?”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke peers around her, wild-eyed and more serious than she ever felt. She can feel the anger and tension rolling off of everyone around her, but she doesn’t give it a second change.</p><p> </p><p>Miller is the first to move. “Yeah, okay.” He mutters. “Fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke turns to Raven. True to form, she doesn’t apologize, but looks off to the distance. “We need to find a source of water and food. We should go that way?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why that way?” Miller mutters.</p><p> </p><p>“Because it’s my best fucking guess – good enough for you?”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke interjects before anyone can answer. “Yes! Yes, it is good enough for everyone, let’s just go.”</p><p> </p><p>She marches forward, waiting for people to follow. Clarke knows it’s quite silly to be first – she has no idea where she’s going – but she can’t listen to this any longer. She’s been surrounded by fighting for so long, that she needs it to stop.</p><p> </p><p>After a while, Raven pulls ahead, limping toward the sunset before anyone else can reach it. Miller approaches Clarke’s side with the good enough sense to be sheepish, although relatively apologetic. “They were dicks to you.” He murmurs quiet enough for only Clarke to hear. “I don’t understand—”</p><p> </p><p>“We really don’t have time for this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you’re not the only one who Bellamy talked about in the past.” Miller hisses, leaning closer. It almost makes Clarke stop. “He told me that if he was not there, I had to keep you alive at all costs. That we’d… <em>fail</em> if you weren’t there to help. I’m trying to do my best, but I don’t know if you know this, but you make it almost fucking impossible!”</p><p> </p><p>“Miller—”</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously, Bellamy’s not here so I’m going to tell you: your self-sacrificing tendencies are the actual worst. Do you know how exhausting it is to keep you alive?”</p><p> </p><p>“Miller—”</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously, no wonder Bellamy was always losing his mind. Every two second you—”</p><p> </p><p>“Miller.” Clarke says, slapping him mid-rant.</p><p> </p><p>He goes to argue further, but when he sees the sight ahead of him, he stops. Instead, Miller brings his gun up to his shoulder, even though the two of them know there’s no use.</p><p> </p><p>A line of soldiers are making their way toward them.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit,” Murphy breathes, moving closer to Emori. “Shit, shit, shit, what should we do.”</p><p> </p><p>“We should stop saying shit so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut <em>up,</em> Miller, I’m freaking out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down,” Clarke states, placing her hand out. “I-I’ll do something.”</p><p> </p><p>Miller makes a face. “Oh, run toward danger? How very Clarke of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke whirls and gives him the most withering stare she can. His mouth closes.</p><p> </p><p>But she does exactly what he says. Clarke moves toward the line of soldiers, one step at a time.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke has done this more times than she can count. She’s stepped in front of armies, swarms with guns at her head. The fear never goes away. Her heart picks up as she moves closer, pulling away from her family and friends, as she greets them. Placing both her hands up, Clarke stills. “Please,” she says forcefully. “We just want to talk.”</p><p> </p><p>A figure in a mask moves up close to where she is. “Clarke Griffin.” They say, their words muffled from underneath their helmet. “Everyone, eyes sharp. She’s armed and extremely dangerous.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have to be.” Clarke says, her hands still in the air. “I don’t <em>want</em> to be.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like someone’s trying to talk her way out of this one.” The figure states. “I assure you, it won’t work on us.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not trying anything.” Clarke insists. “We think you have some of our people. We just want to talk about how we can reach an agreement to get them back.”</p><p> </p><p>She can hear the huff of laughter from underneath the helmet. Clarke ruffles because it sounds familiar – painful, even. “The famous Clarke Griffin.” The figure says, moving a few steps closer. I don’t know why everyone makes such a big deal out of you. Without an army, you’re nothing. Just a scared little girl.”</p><p> </p><p>“I would be careful with your next words.” Clarke states, reaching in her boots to pull out a gun. “For they may be your last.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, rows of guns point at her. Like she’s done many times, scopes line up to her chest, green dots flickering against her shirt. She won’t back down, though. The price is too high – the loss too great. “I just want to talk.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you always bring a gun to a negotiation?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you always bring an army for a greeting?” She asks, her words cold.</p><p> </p><p>The figure chuckles, shaking his head. “Brave.”</p><p> </p><p>“You hide behind your helmet.” Clarke snaps, taking a careful step forward. She can hear Miller swear behind her, but it doesn’t stop her. “You know everything about me, but dare not to look in my face?”</p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head, the figure remains firm. “You’re trying to bait me.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke lifts her chin up. “No, I’m questioning your courage. If I’m nothing, as you so say, then face me.”</p><p> </p><p>The figure turns to look at their army, then back at Clarke. Clarke can almost feel the tension behind her. She knows Miller has his gun drawn and would be large sums of money everyone’s followed suit.</p><p> </p><p>Then, the figure does something surprising. Lifting his hand up to his neck, he pulls his helmet up.</p><p> </p><p>A set of dark curls drop in front of his face, his eyes sparkling.</p><p> </p><p>His face is clean-shaven, jawline sharp and steadied. It’s an expression Clarke’s known for years. An expression she’s grown to enjoy and feel comforted by. Somewhere behind her, someone gasps.</p><p> </p><p>Without thinking, Clarke moves forward, breathing, “Bellamy.”</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy stands before her, in the Anomaly uniform, eyes teasing. “Brave Princess.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke moves toward him, her hands out. Before she can grab him, he makes a quick move, striking across her face. Clarke cries out, the pain from the blow stinging and making her vision double. Someone cries out behind her, but she can’t register who it is. “Don’t move!” He shouts, grabbing her wrist and yanking it behind her back. “You may use your wiles on others, but they won’t work on me. You may look innocent, but I don’t know what you’re capable of.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bellamy!” Clarke cries, but it’s strangled when she feels him shove her to the ground, her face pressing against the earth. “Bellamy, please—”</p><p> </p><p>“Enough, grab the others!” He shouts to the troops behind him. “Tie them up, we’ll bring them to court.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke can feel metal strike against her skin, the coolness of the handcuffs trapping her. She looks out to where the rest of her people are being taken down, Miller struck to his knees and Raven shoved to the earth. Clarke can feel tears welling in her eyes as Bellamy moves closer to her. He places a foot on her back and she collapses to the ground, her face planting against the earth.</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re the famous Clarke Griffin, the one everyone’s looking for?” He asks, frowning as Clarke does her best to get off the ground. “They say you’ve wiped out civilizations. You don’t seem like much to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bellamy,” Clarke whispers, a tear sliding down her cheek. “Bellamy please.”</p><p> </p><p>She looks for something. <em>Anything</em>. Any sort of indication that he knows who she is. That he’s acting. That everything around her is a show.</p><p> </p><p>All she’s greeted with is cold, unseeing eyes. His pupils are dialated and skin pale.</p><p> </p><p>Crouching, Bellamy gets eye level with her. He places his hand against the back of her head, like he used to do, all those years ago in the tents of the Dropship. “Well, Clarke Griffin,” he says, eyes and tone cold. “Looks like we’re going to go on a walk.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bellamy, come on!” Miller shouts, struggling against his captors. “Bellamy, man, it’s us! It’s Miller! That’s Clarke! We’re your family.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh,” Bellamy sighs. “They said you’d say some stupid things, but this is ridiculous.” Taking out his gun, Bellamy, aims it at Miller.</p><p> </p><p>“Bellamy, what are you doing?” Clarke asks, eyes wide and full of tears. “Bellamy, don’t! Bellamy—”</p><p> </p><p>A shot rings out.</p><p> </p><p>When Miller cries, all hope of Clarke reaching him goes out the window. <em>“No!”</em> She screams. “What did you do!”</p><p> </p><p>Miller doubles forward, unable to hold his hands against his leg, which is now blooming with blood. He falls to his side, hands tied behind his back.</p><p> </p><p>“N-No!” Clarke shouts, her vision blurred. “What did you do?”</p><p> </p><p>“What did <em>I</em> do?” Bellamy asks, his tone offended. “They told me that you would try and sway my opinion, but your <em>people</em>? Are you kidding me?” Bending down to Clarke’s eye-level, he scoffs. “You’re just a pathetic little girl.”</p><p> </p><p>“P-Please,” Clarke says, her words quivering. She’s not above begging. Millers cries echo out across the world, playing in her ears over and over. “Please, Bellamy. Let me go to him. Stop the bleeding.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would I—”</p><p> </p><p>“Please. You need all of us, right? You need us to give you information?”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, I just need you.” He lifts his gun toward the group.</p><p> </p><p>Launching herself at him, Clarke manages to tackle him to the ground with her hands still behind her back, the gun going off with no scream to follow. Bellamy cries out and several soldier rush over, but he places his hands up. “No!” He shouts at them. “She is <em>mine</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>He flips her over so Clarke’s on her back, Bellamy looming over her face. They’re inches apart, Clarke able to feel his breath against her cheeks. “Was that <em>wise</em>, Princess?”</p><p> </p><p>Tears roll down the side of her face, Clarke looking up to the unforgiving visage of the man she loves. He places the gun under her chin. “Do it,” she says, her words wavering, but strong. “Pull the trigger.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think I won’t?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I think you will.” Clarke says, quiet. “But know if any of my friends die, I will not say a word. You can torture me all you want. But you will get <em>nothing.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>He hesitates. The barrel of the gun digs under her chin, his hands gripping her shoulder so tightly, she wants to cry out. “Are you testing me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you testing <em>me?”</em></p><p> </p><p>Bellamy presses his knee further against her chest and she sucks in a breath. Miller still cries, the noise chilling to her bones.</p><p> </p><p>Then, he lets go. “Get him up and help him to the medical center.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke lets out a shaky breath once the pressure is gone.</p><p> </p><p>“As for you, Princess,” Bellamy says, yanking Clarke to her feet. “We have a lot of people who are just so excited to see you.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke can’t scrub under her eyes. She can’t collect herself. She can’t even look back at her people.</p><p> </p><p>Because all she can see is Bellamy, standing before them all, ready to end their lives. The compassion, joy, and care gone.</p><p> </p><p>A stranger.</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy became her home.</p><p> </p><p>What do you do when your home becomes a stranger?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Let’s do this!</p><p>Now, I don’t think that this is where they’ll go, but Bellarke forced to deal with feelings due to mixed up memories? Yes please!</p><p>Next chapter will be from Bellamy’s POV, to show how much he’s struggling with what people are telling him and exactly what happened when he was taken.</p><p>I hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>